Mystery Pokemon Dungeon The Stars and Beyond
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: What happens when April Shiftwell, a girl who can sing, dance and fight and who's more connected to her Simipour that her own parents, somehow turns into a Torchic and joins forces with a Pikachu and Mudkip, joins a rescue team.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.ON HOLD
1. The basic day

**What happens when April Shiftwell, a girl who can sing, dance and fight and who's more connected to her Simipour that her own parents, somehow turns into a Torchic and joins forces with a Pikachu and Mudkip who she nicknames Sonic and Kipper, joins a rescue team and become their leader of 'Team Hope', competes against other rescue team to save the world and win a competition where the winning team gets their wish granted by Jirachi, the wish maker himself. You get a lot of laughs, thrills, dangers and friendships. But what will April do when she is giving a choice that forces her to choose between her newfound friends and her old life as a human. Will she choose to become human again, or stay a Pokémon for the rest of her life?**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The sun was pouring in through the open window as a soft summer breeze that was filled with the smell of flowers and the earth blew gently in. The winds softly ruffle the hair of a figure still fast asleep in bed. But it was not to last as the door creaked open as a boy Simipour entered the room. He looked outside and saw some Pidove's fly by, he then looked at the clock; it said 11:50. He sighed and walked up to the girl who was sleeping soundly in the bed. The girl looked about 16, with long brown hair that was wavy and in some places poofy. She had skin that was light but it wasn't a sickly white for she had a slight tan that was mostly on her arms and her legs; which were all sprawl out all over the bed. Saying that this girl was heavy sleeper that moved around a lot in her sleep would seem, in a way a bit of an understatement.

The Simipour sighed as he looked at the sleeping figure and tapped his foot with a frown in his face. He sighed again and shook his head. He took in a deep breathe, and used 'Water Gun' on the unsuspecting trainer.

"Gah! Ah! Cold, cold!" she cried as she woke up with a start and jumped out of bed, and ended up tripping on the boarding that was at the end of her bed and falling flat on her face on the floor and her torso of the trunk.

"Ow" she groaned as the pain flared up and then slowly died away from her body. She felt something poke her in the bed and turned her head. There, smiling as if it had done no wrong, was Simipour.

"Simipour!" she cried, "What was that for?"

He sighed and pointed to the clock, 11:53. She looked at the clock and standing up as if she had been struck by lightning she cried, "NO! I'm late!"

The Simipour watch as his trainer ran around the room; throwing on clothes, brushing her hair and doing everything else one would do in the morning. He exited her room, closing the door behind him just as she finished with her morning rituals. He wasn't even a few steps away as she slammed open her door with the force of hurricane winds that cause him to jump a few inches into the air and while he was still airborne, was grabbed as two arms wrapped around his waist and was taken down the stairs and into the kitchen within second.

There, on the table was a breakfast of cereal with milk, orange juice, an apple and some waffles that had a note beside it.

_**April,**_

_**I'm going to Nimbasa City for two weeks for a business meeting and possible deals, depending on how the meeting goes. I know that you will take care of yourself and of Simipour. I made breakfast so enjoy, by the time you wake up, it should still be good. Your mother is still visiting family in the Sinnoh Region and won't be home for another week. Stay out of trouble and eat healthy foods, so easy on the junk foods.**_

_**Love, Dad**_

April read the note with a blank look and sighed. Being left home alone wasn't something new. It was either Dad was away for business of Mom visiting friends and families members far away or doing research for her books and magazine columns. April looked at the breakfast and her stomach growled. 'Can't go on an empty stomach' she thought and sat down and ate her breakfast.

By the time she was done, it was 12:03. April sighed, knowing she was going to get chewed out for being late but some things had to be done first, like putting away the dishes, grabbing everything she needed, making herself lunch. By the time everything was done and she locked the door, it was 12:15. April muttered curses under her breathe she ran to her bike which was locked away in the shed. Pulling on the bike from the dark shed and closing the shed, she ran to the end of the driveway where Simipour waited.

"Get on, and I'm going to go fast, we are late" said April quietly as she got on the bike. Simipour jumped onto the bike and grabbed onto with April's shoulder with a grip of iron.

"Here we go" she said as she kicked off, causing a shower of dirt, gravel and pebbles to fly from the back tire as she peddled down the dirt road with all her might. Houses, trees, people with Pokémon or wild Pokémon flew by as April speed down the road with Simipour handing on, not wanting to fall off.

April biked through her home town of Nuvema Town and was on Route 1. She continued to bike through Accumula Town, Striaton City, and Nacrene City and through Route 2, 3, 4 and crossing Sky Arrow Bridge and finally arriving at Casteila City. By now April was panting and had worked up quite a sweat.

"I think I'm not as fit as I thought I was" she panted as she peddled slowly through the streets of Casteila City. "Simi" replied Simipour as he pointed towards a dance studio that was approaching. "Thanks" said April as she slowed down and stopped in front of the studio. April walked her bike over to the rake and locked it. Shouldering her backpack a bit, April walked into the studio with Simipour right behind. April wasn't even inside the building when she was screeched at.

"Where have you been!" screech Madame Lyra, the owner and head dancer at the studio, "You were supposed to be hear at least an hour ago! Let me guess, you were sleeping, lazy dancer! Sleeping doesn't get you the lead roles!"

And on and on went Madame Lyra but April tuned her out, only really concentrating on getting to the studio that her class was using and doing what she had to do, dance. Strolling past Madame Lyra, who by the looks of it wasn't done chewing her out for being late, April went to the change rooms and got change. Exiting the change rooms, she headed up the stairs with Simipour right behind.

"I was wondering if you had finally realize that you are obsolete and…oh, you brought that ugly monkey of yours again, really can't you _**not**_ bring it in here?" sneered a voice when April entered the studio

April looked up and saw that it was Minny, a fellow dancer who was good but her attitude was terrible. Ever since April had entered Madame Lyra's dance academy, Minnie and her little pack of followers have been trying to get April to quit on more than one occasion.

"Enough!" yelled Madame Lyra from behind April, giving her quite the scare. "Now that our Ducklett is here, we can do our practice for the show! So, places everyone…Simipour, sidelines" and with that Madame went pass April and Simipour had went to her place at the front. April went to her place at the center with the other 5 dancers for the beginning of the dance and Simipour went to the sidelines to watch, like he always did when he came.

April turned and saw Minnie sneering at her and mouthing 'Freak' over and over again. April felt a sadness begin to grow inside her chest, making it felt a bit harder to breathe. But she ignored it; after all, this happened to her very time she danced, so it was normal…in a way

(((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))

After practice and enduring the insults whispered to her by Minny and her friends and being pushed and scratched several times. April was able to leave the studio, and was heading towards another class she was doing for the summer; a singing class in another part of Casteila City. As April peddled down the street, her only companion Simipour who knew what she was enduring, she was left to her thoughts. This isn't a good thing, especially when you are riding a bicycle in a busy city that is crowded with many people and where you could run someone over by accident.

"Simi!" cried Simipour, shaking April out of her thoughts, just as she was about to hit an old granny ahead of her. Without thinking, April turned her bike sharply, causing her to fall off her bike along with Simipour.

"Ouch" she groaned and wincing, seeing that she had skinned her knees along with her hands and elbows.

"Are you alright?" asked a soft voice. April raised her head and saw that it was the old granny that she had almost run over.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bruised, that its" she reassured as she stand up and walked over to her bike that was lying down on the ground

"You are a nice person" replied the granny

"Uh…thanks" said April, unsure of what she was getting at. April climbed back onto her bike, with Simipour, holding onto her backpack that had flung off her back, was back on his spot. Just as she was about to push off, the granny said, "You will do great things, help many people and do a great deed and become a hero but many will try and stop you. But you will triumph because when they may have power in numbers and strength, you will have the power of your heart"

April looked at the old granny with the look of 'Really? Seriously?' before shaking her head and letting out a whistle before pushing off and biking down the street. She looked back to see what that granny was doing…but she wasn't there. She had disappeared into the wind. April blinked her eyes and looked forward again, the old granny's words still ringing her in ears as she peddled towards her singing lesson.

((((((((((((((+++++++++++)))))))))))))))))

April left bruised, tired, hungry and ready about to cry. During her singing lesson, she had to face another group of bullies that found her presence unbearable. Sidney and her groupies, a group of girls who had good voices but their attitudes…worst that Minnie's. And there obsession with some bands, it made her want to throw up! After that, it was her martial arts lesson and being used as a test dummy for some of the moves by her teacher and fellow class mates…not fun!

April sighed as she saw the outskirts of her home town. "Another day down…another to go" she sighed as she pulled up in front of her house. Simipour jumped off and walked towards the front door as April putted her bike on the shed, locking it so that it wouldn't get stolen overnight. As April walked towards the door, she felt her body protest. "Why did I ever join those stupid classes in the first place…oh yeah, parents thought it was a good idea and so did I" she muttered under her breathe as she opened the door and walked in. She paused as she looked in the sky and saw Pidove's and its other forms as they flew in the sky, heading towards their homes, towards their families. April felt the same sadness from early reappear in her chest as she closed the door slowly, tears slowly forming from her eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))

After making dinner for herself and Simipour and taking a well needed and well deserve bath, companion: Simipour. April felt like she could fall asleep for a thousand years. As April walked into her room and passed her dresser, she accidently bumped in, causing a book placed on top to fall down and fall to a certain chapter. She stopped and picked up the book, smiling when she saw what chapter it was. Simipour entered and asked, "Pour?"

"Hm? Oh, Simipour, just looking at this. Remember this story?" she asked as she kneeled down and showed the story it was. Simipour walked over and smiled, nodding. April went over to her bed and sat in the middle, getting comfortable. Simipour crawled beside her as she started reading out loud.

"There once was an Unfezant that had five eggs. Each one hatched one day and a baby Pidove was born into the world from each egg. But one egg didn't hatch. The other Unfezant coaxed the egg to hatch and it did. But a baby Ducklett was born instead of a baby Pidove. The Unfezant was horrified and kicked it out of the nest, not wanting to raise such an ugly baby. But, it didn't leave and it didn't die. Instead, it lived with the Unfezant and the other Pidove's. But they were terrible to it, making fun of it; of how it looked, of how it sounded when it cried out. The Unfezant wasn't any better, pushing the Ducklett out of the nest and making it sometimes fall to the ground but it stayed with them because it was the only family the little Ducklett had.

Finally, the Unfezant had enough and picked up the Ducklett in her claws and flew off with it, and dropping it into a lake, far from the nest. Not waiting to see if it had survived the fall the Unfezant flew back to her nest and back to her babies that she actually lived before the Ducklett hit the water. When the Ducklett was somehow able to swim to the edge and cry out for her mother, the Ducklett realized the terrible truth, finally realizing that she was never loved, that she was all alone in the whole world. The baby Ducklett cried and cried for days until it finally hiding itself in some reeds that was by the lake, vowing to never come out of them, not even when it was about to die.

Many years past and the Pidove's evolved into Unfezant and one day, they all meet at the lake that the Ducklett had been abandoned. Hearing them talking, the Ducklett came out of the reeds and came towards them. They all gasped, for the Ducklett wasn't a Ducklett anymore, but a beautiful Swanna, the most beautiful Swanna that existed in the area. But even though the Swanna was beautiful, it was very sad and still was very heart broken that it had been abandoned.

"Why?" the Swanna asked, "Why did you all abandoned me?" But they didn't reply, they only flew away, leaving the Swanna even more alone that ever. The Swanna cried and cried and cried until it couldn't cry anymore and laid limply by the lake edge's, waiting for something to put it out of its misery. But then, a human came and saw the Swanna, she had heard its cries and was curious to see what it was. When it was the beautiful Swanna by the lake like that, she cried out and rushed forward.

"Are you OK?" she asked to the Swanna, but the Swanna didn't reply. Worried that it was hurt or sick, the human picked it up and carried it home.

The Swanna stayed at the girl's home but didn't make any improvement. The human became more and more worried and asked the Swanna, "Why are you so sad?"

The Swanna replied, "Because I am all alone"

The human looked at the Swanna with a sad look and pulled it into a hug and said, "You're not all alone"

The Swanna was confused, "But I was abandoned by the only family I had. They hated me, they never loved me. I have no one and no one wants me"

The girl pulled herself away from the hug and looked into the Swanna'a eyes, "That's not true, I want you and I love you"

The Swanna was shocked, "But how? How can you want me? I am a Swanna, an ugly Swanna! How can you say that you love me and that you want me?"

The girl laughed, "Do I need a reason?" she asked

The Swanna was confused, so the girl explains, "To others and yourself, you may be ugly but to me, you are the most beautiful Swanna I have ever seen. And I think I understand, I am all alone too. My daddy and mommy are gone. I have no one too, and they don't want anything to do with me either. All I truly want is someone to love me too, and that someone is you"

"But how?" asked the Swanna, "How do I love you?"

The girl smiled and brought the Swanna into another hug and said, "You love someone by being with that someone, through thick and thin. Comforting that person who you love when they are sad or sick or when they are hurt or only. You are with them, save meals together, and are with each other, until the day you die. Like I am doing for you. So, to me, you re being loved by me and you love me in return. We will be each other's family. We will never be alone again"

The Swanna realized that the girl was right. If her old family didn't want it anymore, than it would make another family, a family with this little girl. The Swanna finally felt happy in the first time in its life and hugged the girl back. The Swanna felt tears run down its face as it finally found its family."

April closed the book as she stared up at the ceiling, feeling the sadness inside her as she began to cry.

"I'm like the Ducklett in the book" she said, "I'm all alone, I really don't have much of a family, and all I really have is you Simipour" She turned and saw that he was asleep. April smiled as she placed her book on her nightstand and got up slowly, trying not to wake to wake him as she went over and turned off her lights. She walked over to her window and stared up into the sky and gazed upon the stars.

A shooting star streaked across the star and April gasped, turning to see that Simipour was still asleep. April closed her eyes as she made a wish.

"_When you wish upon a star \ Makes no difference who you are \ Anything your heart desires \ Will come to you"_

"_If your heart is in your dream \ No request is too extreme \ When you wish upon a star \ As dreamers do"_

"_Fate is kind \ She brings to those who love \ The sweet fulfillment of Their secret longing"_

"_Like a bolt out of the blue \ Fate steps in and sees you through \ When you wish upon a star \ Your dreams come true"_

"I wish…I wish that I…" April sighed as she tried to figure out what to wish for. April intake a breathe when she remember what the old granny said back to her in Casteila City and realized what she wanted to wish for, "I wish that something will happen, that what the old granny said could come true, and that I will finally no longer be the Ducklett in the story and finally become a Swanna". April smiled, hoping in some odd way, that her wish might come true. As she got back into bed and pulled Simipour close into a hug as she fell asleep, she thought about the Ducklett in the book, she smiled as she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about finally evolving into a beautiful Swanna and finding her family, just like the Ducklett in the story book.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))**

**OK, there we go. The first chapter of my very first Pokémon fan fic. I am sorry if the intro seemed sad but the story will get better, I promise. The story about the Ducklett was based on the "The Ugly Duckling" story that I have the link to below: **

**http : / / www. world story . net / en / stories / the _ ugly _ duckling . html **

**(Website that I got the story of "The Ugly Duckling", if you want to check it out, input this but without the spaces)**

**The song lyrics are to the song "If you wish upon a star". The one from Pinocchio that was sung by Cliff Edwards. Video that I used to find the lyrics and used to help me write this chapter is below:**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = H K h 6 X x Y b b I c & N R = 1**

**(remove the spaces and it should take you to the video, if it doesn't work, just youtube When You Wish Upon A Star - sung by Jiminy Cricket (Cliff Edwards)', it will be done by Maureen712)**

**I also listen to another good song, a Pokémon OST (Original SoundTrack)**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = I6 p Y x x V 9 n K c & feature = related**

**It's called 'Pokemon Black And White Emotion Theme Slowed Down' by Mford199X**

**I do not own the song, the story used in this fic. I am just using them. That's it.**

**I hope that you liked it, fav and review! Thanks!**


	2. Beginning or ending?

April wakened to the sounds of bird Pokémon crying out in panic as they flew away, waking her from a dream where she had been flying through the air like a Swanna.

"What is going on here!" she cried as she jumped out of bed, waking a sleeping Simipour and running to the window and letting out a cry of shock

The sky had turned purple as a red sun began to rise into the sky, making the orange clouds look blue

"What…is this? What is going on? What is happening?" she cried again, shaking the Simipour from its grogginess as he leapt to her side and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the window and to the door.

'Simipour? What are you doing?"

"Simi!" he replied as he continued to pull her towards the door that she finally stopped hesitating and followed him out of her room and out of the house into the backyard and towards the old well which now stood alone and abandon, have being abandoned for years.

"Simipour?" asked April nervously, the odd colored sky beginning to scare her as she got a better look at it.

"Pour" was her answer as he continued to lead her towards the well.

"Simi!" April cried as he roughly shoved her into the well and having a part of the well collapse, sending April down into to the well.

"AH!" she screamed as the bottom of the well came closer as she tried to prepare herself for a world of hurt…which never came.

April slowly opened her eyes and realizing right away she wasn't in the well anymore, instead it looked like she was floating down in some multi-color universe, and where for moments, you catch glimpses of other places far, far away.

April heard a cry and looked around and gasped in time to see Reshiram and Zekrom in front of her. April heard more and more cries and looked around, seeing more and more legendaries.

Articuno, Zapods, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groundon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys (all four forms of him normal, speed, attack, and defense), Rotom, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Diagia, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Cresslia, Shaymin , all of the unknown (from A-Z and '!' and '?'), Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thunderus, Landorus, Kyurem, Victini and Arceus.

They surrounded her: left, right, up, down, above and below. April couldn't help but feel tiny in the presence of so many legendaries, if not all of them.

Suddenly the air could be heard with the humming of pokémon attacks as April saw that they were going to attack someone; and that someone was her.

"Wait! Stop! I will leave! There is no need to attack!" she cried, trying to get them to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the attacks reached their full power and was let go

"AH!" she screamed as she covered herself, preparing to die as the attacks hit and the eternal brightness that followed the attacks began eternal darkness.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 2 finally got to working on it! Hooray! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter; when April discovers she has become a (le gasp) Torchic and meets Kipper (Mudkip) and Sonic (Pikachu)!**

**And if any of you noticed, I used a reference from a movie (can't remember which one though) in here, can anyone guess?**

**So stay tuned for that!**

**Review and fav!**

**(Lighting Prime 35 points)**


End file.
